illogical conversations
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: i got bored and this happened... A randow short story about some one rom the enterprise taking my storey note book.


illogical conversation's

Disclaimer... yes I somehow got the rights to Star trek by writing story's...(I wish)

Me- Hay Spock have you seen my writing note book?

Spock- No I have not. May I ask what you have in store for us this time?

Me- Well I was thinking of writing something where Bones falls in love. However this time his love stays for the rest of his life instead of it being ripped away like so many other fic's and shows.

Spock- I see. Well It definitely sounds like something the Doctor would read.

Me- Yup I thought so. Hmm I'm going to ask Kirk if he's seen it. Have you seen him?

Spock- Yes he went with Scotty to the Bar. He said something about ridiculous fan fictions.

Me- Ahh Well he'll be drunker then a skunk then. (sigh) I'll just look harder.

Spock- May I say you are sounding more like the Doctor every day.

Me- Yeah well thats what you get from watching to much star trek.

(Walks around the house desperately looking for her note book.)

McCoy- What ya lookin for darlin?

Me- My note book.

McCoy- This one. (holds up a black note book with the words Fan Fiction on the cover.)

Me- Yes where did you find it?

McCoy- Jim had it. I took it from him then he went to the computer to find out what a Slash was.

Me- So that's why hes getting drunk now. He must of seen a fic of him and Spock or something like that.

McCoy- Huh That may be. You got some good stuff in here ya know.

Me- Aww thanks hay you wanna help me write a fic that will drive kirk and the others nuts?

McCoy- anything to annoy that hobgoblen. Whats the plot?

Me- Well Kirk asks a girl out but she turns him down for you. Could add some kind of war plot too.

McCoy- Hmm well that enough will drive Jim nuts. I know some how make that hobgoblin show emotions.

Me- What did he do this time to annoy you?

McCoy- Distracted me when I was working. He wonted to know why Jim was so intrested in what a slash is.

Me- Did you tell him what it was?

McCoy- Yeah I did. I also told him that Jim didn't know what it was then he asked me why Jim would want to know if he had no idea what it was.

Me- what did you do then?

McCoy- Told him to bugger off. I was buissy and I really didn't care.

Me- How pleasant of you Bones. Wait how do you know what a slash is?

McCoy- You don't write them but you do read them and you leave the window open on you computer sometimes. Plus I get bored easy the stuffs funny.

Me- Yeah Its cut sometimes too. But I really cant see any one of you being well gay ya know.

McCoy- And thats why Jim freking out is so funny.

(2 hr latter McCoy and I made the best black mail story ever.)

Spock- (raised eyebrow) This story is most illogical. I Would never show such emotions as this story shows or any for that matter.

Jim- …...

McCoy- Jim are you ok?

Jim-... A girl would never leave me for you. I I'm amazing right I'm the perfect package.

Me- Just keep telling yourself that Kirk. Spock You can and have showed such emotions as theses its just amplified in the story.

Scotty- I quite liked the story you too should make more.

Spock, Kirk- NO!

McCoy- aww ya don't like our story but we worked so hard on it.

Spock- It is very illogical.

Me- so you keep saying. What would you say if we posted it on fan fiction. Net?

Kirk- I would be agenst it. Never no dont even think about it.

Spock- I am forced to agree with the caption I do not wont this on the site.

Scotty- aye theirs worse out there. lLke some of the slashes.

Sulu- Yeah I read one where I and Chekov were together.

Chekov- Only vone? I've seen a lot Sulu.

Sulu- Oh my

Scotty- Caption there are plenty of ones with you and Spock or McCoy.

Me- sometimes even Both.

Spock- Us three being together is illogical correct caption?

Kirk-...

McCoy- Jim,... JIM.! Well it seems he out folks.

Me- haha Payback.

Scotty- So Lassie what do you plan on writing now?

Me-Hmm Maybe something with all of you in it. Oh maybe I'll write about this. I'm sure they'll get a kick out of it.

Spock- Sounds Illogical.

McCoy- life's not logic Spock.

Spock- For you Doctor we are well aware of that.

McCoy- Why you Green blooded hobgoblin elf.

Me- Ok boys play nice.

Scotty- Lassie Its funnier just to watch. If it gets too bad well jump in.

Me- ok. Any popcorn?

Chekov- Here ya go.

Me- Thanks.

A/n.. Hmm so what do ya think. I got bored couldn't write anything then this came to mind. Spock Says I'm illogical well I'll show him how true that is see ya all _Live long and prosper._

**P.s I use flames to fuel the ship. Just keep that in mind. **


End file.
